


Gifts

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Blue gives Bim a couple of gifts.





	Gifts

Blue quietly stepped into the studio. Bim shouldn't be here right now. He should be able to leave the gift and note in Bim's office and exit without anyone seeing him.  
  
He walked over to the office door, then stopped. He could hear something in the room. Something breathing.  
  
He opened the door and looked in. Bim was passed out on the messy desk, paperwork half done. He was drooling slightly.  
  
Blue pressed two fingers to Bim's neck. He seemed to be fine; he simply passed out from exhaustion. His neck would ache horribly when he woke up though. Blue gently moved Bim's head out of the way and placed the gift on the desk, note folded on top. Bim would find it tomorrow.  
  
Then, Blue scooped Bim up in his arms. He shifted in his sleep slightly before settling. Blue carried him out of the studio and to his room, laying him down on the bed.  
  
He turned to leave, but was stopped by something. Bim had grabbed onto his wrist, yanking him back. He tried to pry Bim's fingers off, but that just made him hold on tighter.  
  
"Blue...stay."  
  
Something inside Blue told him he should, but he had work to do. This little excursion was only supposed to last a couple of minutes.  
  
"Please."  
  
Blue found himself sitting down next to Bim on the bed, allowing Bim to cling onto his torso and legs. Bim seemed to relax into him, sighing contentedly.  
  
Blue wrapped an arm around Bim, awkwardly patting his shoulder. He was going to be here a while.  
  
~  
  
In the morning, Bim awoke to an achy neck and wrinkled suit. Blue was gone. Had he ever really been there in the first place, or was that an overly hopeful dream?  
  
Bim got up, showered, changed into a new, clean suit, and went to the kitchen. He knew that the paperwork wasn't done, but for now, he needed food.  
  
Oliver's pancakes were fucking delicious, by the way.  
  
When he got back to his office, there was a note on the door.  
  
_[I've reorganized and labeled everything for you. It looked messy last night._  
_-Google-Blue]_  
  
Bim blushed and stepped into his office. It was indeed reorganized, and everything was labeled. _He organized my stuff for me?? Why??_

There was another note on his desk, sitting on a shiny new laptop.  
  
_[You kept saying your computer was causing you problems, so I made you a new one. All of your files are already on there, so you don't need to worry._  
_-Google-Blue]_  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
_He built a whole fucking laptop just for me??_  
Since when did Blue _do_ things for people? For _a human_? Sure, he did stuff for Dark all the time, but Dark didn't count. He was a weird horrorterror thing from the void.  
  
Bim was just a human.  
  
Did Blue...like him? Like, _like_ like him? Bim had had a small crush on him for a while now, but he never thought Blue would _ever_ return it. Was that what was happening?  
  
Someone knocked on the office door behind him, shaking him out of his thoughts. He turned; it was Blue.  
  
"Oh! Hi Blue!"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh, it's absolutely amazing, I love it! Thank you!"  
  
Bim saw a smile flicker over Blue's face before disappearing again. "You're welcome Bim."


End file.
